


I Don't Care That I'll Melt In Your Clutch

by elbatross



Series: We won't agree on snow or flame, but we'll agree on love [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Heat Miser!Erik, M/M, Making Out, Miserverse, Snow Miser!Charles, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has finally set in, and Charles is starting to miss Erik. He's not so great with heat, but  a little trip to visit Erik during the summer can't be all that bad. Tropical vacations are just part of the territory when one dates the Heat Miser, and even the Snow Miser himself has to  indulge in that at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care That I'll Melt In Your Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series out of this because I just can't get Charles as the Snow Miser out of my head and decided that there needed to be a story about his experiences too. Once again, pardon the state of this. I don't have a beta reader and I've been working on this for a few days now (as well as toying with a few other ideas, just gotta sit down and write).

He was hot headed and honestly too much for Charles some days, but Erik was his other half and he wouldn't have it any other way. For years they danced around one another, battling every fall and spring between who would have ultimate control of the season. Sometimes he'd freeze Erik out, or Erik would scorch him so badly he'd have to go home and tend to his wounds and regroup. It was frustrating being in love with a man his polar opposite, but even after it all he was worth it.

Erik was, pardon the expression, hot as hell. There was nothing else he could be with a title like Heat Miser, but knowing that didn't mean handling him and his element was easier for Charles. The only consolation now was that all his work had finally paid off, and after much convincing and kissing beneath dripping trees they were finally together. Even with the new advancements in their relationship, their jobs still got in their way. It was now officially the start of winter and Charles was tasked with coating the land in ice and snow while pining after Erik, leaving him more than just a little distracted. Power lines would accidentally become overburdened with a layer of freeze and snap, or the wind would pick up and send drifts into open windows and cover people in snow. Things were disasterous.

"Hank, what do I do? Erik's hardly been down south for a few weeks and I'm losing my mind. I'm frazzled and actually missing the heat for once." Charles tapped his fingers against his desk, a little cloud of frost escaping his lips with a sigh. "Just once, I'd like to be able to go with him. Maybe keep him here for a little while if I could." 

"That's not how things work and you know that," Hank replied, rubbing one of his blue furred arms. "You're just going to have to wait like always or send him a letter. Usually you have better control than this..." He wasn't sure if the statement was entirely true, having watched Charles hold off on a bitter winter chill for a few weeks longer just to watch Erik grumble about staying behind more than once, but it was worth a shot to indulge him. 

"I know, but it's not fair. It couldn't hurt to have the whole world have one warm winter, right?" An incredilous look was all the reply he needed to reconsider. "Alright, bad idea. Do you have anything better in mind?" There was a silent moment between the yeti and the Miser before Hank glanced to the phone on Charles's desk.

"I mean, it's got video too, right? It's not having him here, but it's the best you've got in a moment's notice. If you're done asking for my advice, I've got snowflakes to study. I'm trying to see which structures are the best for helping snow stick and which melt fastest. I'll get the results to you later. Good luck, Charles." Hank gave a little wave with a couple of clawed fingers and let Charles get to his phone call. He might not have liked Erik very much since the incident with his fur getting singed off, but he could at least say Erik made Charles happier than a strong blizzard. After Hank's departure, Charles chewed his bottom lip and watched the phone before picking it up to dial Erik's number. 

\-----  
Summer looked good on Erik, no matter if it was the northern or southern season. Charles had never been able to get a good peek at just how Erik looked while he was in the process of tanning, but he tried to imagine him in the same things he saw in magazines and on television while he hid further north from summer's heat. He never expected the real thing to be so much better, the sight causing his words to stumble on his tongue once he was transferred over to Erik's mobile.

"Hello, Charles. How's winter up there? You're looking awfully warm for me not being there." Erik's voice was rough around the edges, pleasantly warm as he gave a small and toothy grin to the man on the screen. Charles's cheeks went furiously cool, frost starting to form on them as he collected himself. 

"It's fine, Erik. I see that you're enjoying your summer. Where are you now?" He could tell that he was somewhere with a nice beach and beautiful water, and judging by the beads sticking to his bare torso he assumed that Erik must have had a swim before taking his call. How he wished he could be there to freeze the drops to tan skin just to watch them thaw again!

"Hawaii. I'm sure you could come visit if you weren't so busy giving New York some trouble. I heard that you took out some of the power in places. Usually you're more careful about that, wouldn't want a repeat of the Snowmageddon would you?" He chuckled as he teased Charles, lifting his chin to bare the long line of his throat. There was still a spot of frostburn on his nape.

"It's probably too warm for me there anyhow," Charles said as he watched Erik, clutching his pen on his desk to keep from reaching out to touch the screen. Erik was so far from him and enjoying himself in his element, and Charles wished that he was able to join him. Hawaii wasn't that far, and if he was able to give California a bit of a chill from time to time...

"Yeah, I think so. Even the water here is a bit much for your tastes. Maybe another time, or even in the spring. We could meet somewhere rainy and cool." It was the one form of precipitation they could agree on some days, Erik loving that it wasn't sleet or snow and Charles relishing the fact that it chilled the air enough to be comfortable. "We could even get coffee." It took a moment before he noticed Charles spacing out on the other side of the camera, almost as if he were caught up in a daydream. "Charles, is everything alright? A pile of snow is starting to form on your desk. Do I need to come back and make sure you aren't sick?"

"Huh?" Sure enough, there was a decent layer of snow covering his papers. He frantically swept it off, clearing his throat and gripping the phone a bit tighter. "No, nothing at all, Erik. It seems I have to go now, Hank wants to show me his research. We'll talk again soon. Good bye, Erik." Charles hardly caught Erik's little murmur about missing him in his goodbye, blowing him a quick and frosty kiss to hold him over until he could make his way to his side. He'd make sure Erik knew how much he'd missed him when he arrived.

\------  
Raven tried to talk him out of it as he packed and wondered exactly what one wore to the beach. He knew from being around Erik on any ordinary day that sunscreen was an absolute must, as well as a hat to keep himself cool. All of his wardrobe worries left him with little attention to pay any mind to his sister's protests.

"Charles, this isn't going to be the kind of heat you experience in places like Canada or England or whatever, it's Hawaii. There'll constantly be sun, and even the water won't be much help. Don't you ever think when it comes to him?" She stood before his suitcase with her hands on her hips. "And besides, you can't wear a cardigan to the beach, you'll die of heat stroke." 

"Raven, look, I know it's not exactly conventional, but I've got to try. If we're going to make this work, we've got to be able to stand the one anothers element." He frowned at his bag, realizing that she was at least right about his wardrobe. Even Erik wasn't wearing a shirt when he'd seen him on the beach, clad in only a pair of black swim trunks. Charles wasn't sure he could handle all of that heat or skin in person. He turned back to his dresser to see if he could find any lighter shirts.

"You guys do that during the spring and fall, isn't that enough?" 

"No. That's too much time away from him, and I don't like relying on a rodent to dictate when I can see my partner after a long winter, thank you. Seriously, who decided that was a good idea? We're the ones controlling the weather-"

"That's besides the point, Charles. If you just keep stalking and bothering Erik like you've always been, he's going to get sick of you. It's like that time when we were all children and you kept throwing snowballs at him when you wanted to play. Eventually, you'll get burned. You have these long breaks so you don't get sick of each other. It's just nature." 

"I am a part of nature, Raven, and so is Erik. I think we should have say over some of the rules and the choice to try something a little different." Charles managed to find a few hidden t-shirts, stuffing them into his pack and zipping it shut. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a coffee date to make. All you have to do is make sure that it stays cool up here and that the snow doesn't melt until I come back. I'll see you soon, Raven." He picked up his suitcase and made his way out of his palace, snapping his fingers to leave.

\-----  
Hawaii was lush and green, but entirely too hot for Charles's liking. After almost two horrific hours of wandering and sweating, he discovered that he wasn't even on the proper island to meet up with Erik. As soon as he was able, Charles pulled himself into a hotel room and turned the air on as high as it would go before running himself a cool bath to help relieve his heat exhaustion. He'd thought he could just go and Erik would find him, but for such a small area the task was proving much more difficult. Charles was already starting to regret just showing up unannounced, and he even considered going home once he remembered that wasn't aware of his arrival.

"I have to see Erik. I want him to show me how to enjoy summers the way that he does and what makes it so great. It's for science, and of course a good experiment needs time and repetition to prove anything. Hold together, Charles. Everything will be worth it in the end." He gave himself time to regroup and shot a quick text to Erik before he redressed and moved himself to the correct island, then set up in another room and started to plot.

Charles placed another call to Erik that evening when it was cooler, hoping that an attempt at surprising him for dinner would be more doable in a better climate. Erik was still at the beach and waiting at a little seafood shack by the shore when Charles arrived sporting flip flops, board shorts, and a hat with a wide brim. Once the heat hit him properly, he relished not wearing the white tee. It was embarrassing enough to sweat so much without staining his clothes. Even still, it was worth it when he saw the shocked smile cross Erik's face. 

"I knew you were up to something, Charles. Come, sit, they've got sushi." Erik pulled a chair up for Charles and watched him sit, feeling a little more at home with the slight chill filling the air.

\-----  
Their night was enjoyable, Charles whipping up a cool breeze with his good mood and Erik allowing it for once. They drank cool cocktails (one of the few cold things Erik could stand aside from ice cream, but that's a different thing entirely) and walked side by side with waves lapping at their feet. Charles was covered in a considerable amount of freckles, eventually made to put on a cover to keep himself from melting in the heat. For summer the weather was pleasant enough, but he still missed the kiss of frost nipping at his nose, ears, and fingers. The longing made the temperature drop considerably, going unnoticed until Erik's teeth started to chatter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to hijack your territory. Seems as though I'm starting to lose my touch when it comes to control." He frowned and pulled the hat from his head to ruffle his damp hair, knees locking when a warm hand slid onto the back of his neck and squeezed gently.

"It's fine, Charles. There's no harm in letting your emotions get the better of you from time to time. A little extra snow never hurt anyone, and besides, it is still winter here," he grinned. Charles furrowed his brow and watched Erik, unsure of what he mean until it dawned on him.

"I...are you sure? Because I'm sure that it's not appropriate for it to snow here, and if you really change your mind and make it to rain I won't be angry. It is a touch of your summer in my winter." A chill ran up his spine as Erik's heated lips brushed against his ears.

"I've got that all year, and the people here have hardly ever seen snow. Go ahead." With that, he nibbled against the lobe of Charles's ear, trailing down to his jaw and neck as Charles tipped his head back. One of his hands curled around a pale hip under the cover of the cloth, reddening the skin in a flush of heat on cool. A crack of thunder drew a gasp from Charles, who had hardly noticed the building pressure in the air as a result of being too caught up in Erik's touch. He was sure that he'd go home with blisters. The temperature dropped again once Erik pulled him in closer and framed his face with his free hand, watching Charles as his own hair started to stand on end from the cold. There was a little nod and chuckle shared between them before they leaned in for a kiss. 

Charles couldn't help whimpering at the slide of Erik's tongue against his, nor could he keep from throwing his arms around his neck when the tip of his tongue met the gentle edge of teeth. He retaliated with a tug to Erik's lower lip, glancing up at him under his lashes as he eased his fingers into Erik's hair for a gentle pull. Erik groaned and pulled Charles flush to his body before drawing him into another kiss. He was ready to drag Charles back to his hotel room and keep him tangled in his sheets for the rest of the summer and poised to make his move when a stinging cold started to rain down on him, forcing him to break contact and pull a pink cheeked Charles away from him. The sleet around them started to calm into a gentle snow, but the shock of it all still thrummed in their veins.

"I would have preferred snow, Charles."

"Can't help that. You melt everything around you. Bet it's snowing in a few other places around here, though. We can check the weather when we get back to yours." Charles gave a little wink and removed himself from Erik's embrace. "I did come around for you to show me what's so great about summer, and if those romance novels are anything to go by I think summer love is the first thing I want to try." Erik snorted and rolled his eyes at the remark, but took Charles's hand anyhow and lead him back to the hotel. Sure enough, a few of the other islands were experiencing snow. They couldn't help laughing about it.

\-----  
Three days seemed to be Charles's limit for staying in the heat of Hawaii, as well as Erik's for seeing snow invade one of his precious tropical climates. Erik saw Charles off, admiring the light tan he'd managed to scrape up after the sunburn wore off.

"Next time, I'm coming to Russia in the dead of winter. Mother Nature knows they'd appreciate a bit of heat." 

"You don't have to come, Erik. I appreciate the offer, but I know how much you hate the cold." 

"I might not like the cold, but I don't hate you. More the opposite, really." He stole a quick kiss, laughing when Charles swatted him away playfully.

"Too warm, hothead. Maybe you should come, it might cool you off a bit. Anyhow, I've really got to be going. They need me back for a strong cold front, then a blizzard starting on Thursday. I'll call you as soon as I get home, promise." He pressed a quick kiss to Erik's cheek, then a peck to his lips.

"Until spring, then." Erik let him go, his lips still a touch cool beneath his fingertips. Now that was a sight to last Charles the rest of the winter, bringing a smile to his face as he snapped and returned home. It reminded him that for all the trouble Erik and his heat brought, he rather didn't mind having his heart warmed in exchange.


End file.
